This invention relates to a mounting frame for a basketball backboard, and more particularly to such a mounting frame adapted for mounting on the roof of a garage or the like to position the basketball backboard at a selected predetermined height above a playing surface.
Heretofore, it has been difficult at times to mount a basketball backboard and hoop from an overhead structure such as a roof of a garage or home adjacent a driveway which provides a playing surface. The height of a roof may vary and the slope of a roof varies. While an upright supporting structure for the basketball backboard may extend from a base on the ground or adjacent the playing surface, such a base or support is expensive and oftentimes difficult to install. Thus, it is desirable to have a backboard supporting frame mounted on a sloping roof adjacent an existing driveway which provides the hard playing surface.